narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jū man-nen no toshokan
is the massive library inhabited by Fukurokuju, and connected to Kānibaru. History A Time Before Time Before shinobi, samurai and identified borders, spirits ruled above all else. Yokai caused strife among newly created men. Oni kept humans from gaining massive territory. Tengu flew skies leaving war in it's wake. And some, more minor, Yokai humorously made human life hectic. But, as in any tale or folklore, good existed to combat evil. Although not entirely for humans, some served as shields while others remained indifferent due to holding a greater purpose. Those who possessed extraordinary powers often kept an aloof or neutral position. These spirits saw an ultimate truth; Humans are also their own enemies. A Tengu only existed as a harbringer, meaning humans held full responsibility of their own wars. As seen before and after Rikudo Sannin's life. When Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's consumed The God Tree's fruit, Spirits felt their ending coming. Humans, especially those lead by Rikudo Sannin, gained control over elements they took centuries to master. Soon, humans either imprisoned or destroyed harmful spirits, claiming earth as their home. However, stronger spirits, who saw Human evolution, foresaw their triumph. Just as spirits stole this world from stronger beings, and those from even stronger beings, Humans were next to inherit such a place. And so, spirits created various locations to remain sacred. Hidden areas where Humans could never reach or find. These sanctuary's served as homes to younger spirits who wished not to involve themselves in humanities affairs. Humans also promised to never interfere with said locations as well. If one did, then it's guardian consequences reached impossible levels of fear. One spirit in particular guarded two homes. One unreachable, and one not quite so. A Forced Destiny Fukurokuju had existed since humans first developed a language and script. It existed under many names, all serving various purposes. It's main existed as a omen for death. Seeing Fuku meant a Shinigami had locked onto it's next prey. Fuku also stood for something more. Owls are common symbols for omniscience and enhanced intelligence. Fukurokuju existed as a primordial spirit of intelligence. He had been one of nature's spirits who prognosticated human domination. But he also saw something farther...Extinction. A lack of knowledge and history meant humans entered a loop of constant foolish mistakes. So he made it his mission to create nature's largest library, constantly adding to it scripts created by legendary men and spirits alike. However, he also made a resting place for him which he used during his long travels from land to land. Doing so remained tiring...And he wished to tend his library. All that information had to be alphabetized and put in chronological order. It also required validity test. A normal human could not read or even comprehend everything within. So he needed someone to do his job...Someone who could retrieve information and bring it back to his library while he sorts it. During Chūshin's life in an endless era of blood and death, Chūshin stumbled upon Fukurokuju's resting sanctuary. Chūshin always visited the waterfall near his bandit camp which had such a peaceful and silent Unknowingly, he had been followed by enemy scouts who hoped to assassinate him. A short battle ensued. Chūshin's mastery of Earth Release devastated all around him...Even Fukurokuju's resting place. The great owl, who had slumbered nearby, awoken and scared off Chūshin's attackers. Meanwhile, Chūshin, who thought they ran from him, remained too scared to move. After a brief confrontation, Fukurokuju realized something about Chūshin. The boy had various stitches throughout his body...Reminiscing an ancient Grudge Fear|experimentation] done to various children of the surrounding land. He had few books, but each spoke of longevity. So Fukurokuju promised not to kill Chūshin yet...No, he told him when his time came, Fukurokuju would rebirth him with a new goal, which Chūshin had no choice to follow, unless he wished to face a spirits death. Fukurokuju flew off once more, leaving Chūshin in a shock. An Owl Egg Hatches Fukurokuju played an important part in Chūshin's destiny. By sealing his fate as an eternal servant, unnatural events started to appear. First, Chūshin fell in love with Izuna Uchiha's bride. Also, his bandit camp sent him on an assassination mission to murder Madara's younger brother. Such a battle took place for days on end. Fukurokuju, who secretly gave Chūshin Izuna's location through shape-shifting, watched from afar as Chūshin and Izuna battled for days, reshaping their battlefield until dust remained. As Fuku planned, Izuna emerged victorious, leaving Chūshin both heartbroken as his love would marry Izuna as planned, and socially devastated...He could not bring honor to his bandit camp...After all, Izuna belonged to one of the oldest and greatest clans while Chūshin remained a filthy bandit. For some reason, perhaps by his bride's wishes, Izuna spared Chūshin, only taking his eye as a trophy. Devastated, Chūshin's brother arrived and told him not to return as failing a mission and living meant dishonor. In rage, Chūshin killed him and stole his heart...With nothing left he wished death.. Fukurokuju arrived. His time came...Chūshin would take on his role of gathering humanities secrets, which included jutsu and tales. His immortality allowed him a certain timelessness which allowed him to gather as much information as Fukurokuju could; However, Chūshin could not learn everything himself. So he assigned Chūshin a specific field. Chūshin had been tasked with spirituality; Life, Death and Chakra. Fukurokuju had other servants who delved into more scientific fields such as physics, chemistry and mathematics. Although Chūshin always had a certain thirst for knowledge, Chūshin still felt no reason to live. Without her, without his family, he had nothing. But Fukurokuju reminded him he had his life...Which belonged to Fuku. If not, Fuku would curse him to an afterlife worst than death. An afterlife of servitude as a ghost who had no free will or destination...One forced to sort The Libraries books and work as Fuku's personal slave. Chūshin accepted his task of gathering knowledge and soon became more enthusiastic as he gained a sort of enlightenment. To him, life and death existed as one....He destroyed Chūshin and became Koshiro. It is said that Chūshin's only true friend and fellow immortal Xian Oda has been tasked with this goal as well, for heinous crimes. While Xian, who rules Kusagakure, controls it's prison, Chūshin has absolute control over Kānibaru. Rules Borrowing a Book Coming Soon... No Fighting Coming Soon... Peace Coming Soon... No Stealing Coming Soon.... The Infinite Truths of Life Coming Soon.... Trivia * * * * *